A Reverse of Fate
by Roo Brown
Summary: Katie is alone. With Emily occupied with Naomi and Freddy with Effy who will she turn to. Story Revolves around Katie but is from multiple point of views.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note from Author: This is my first fanfic and i have some nice ideas but i'm not sure how well they'll translate to paper. I'm far from being an English wiz but i've thoroughly enjoyed reading other peoples skins stories and just wanted to have a crack at it. I'm happy to accept all critisism, good or bad. I want to know if i should continue, I'll probably post the second chapter whatever the reaction as its half done already but beyond that I'll wait and see. I really enjoyed writing this and hope you enjoy reading.**_

_**Thanks Roo Brown **_

**Chapter 1  
**

She awoke with a sharp intake of breath as the harsh morning sunshine flooded her room. She writhed in confusion for a second, fighting to shield her eyes, she rolled onto her front, face into her pillow. "For fuck sake" she breathed

"Happy birthday Girls!" said her Mum stepping away from the now open curtains, giving her shoulder a small shake "Breakfast is almost ready". Katie grunted turning her back to her mother as she left the room.

Five minutes later and she was given another, this time firmer shake. She squinted through her blood shot eyes to see the offender. "Piss off, Em"

Emily knew her well enough not to take offense at her short temper; Katie was far from being a morning person. "Mum, says breakfast's ready" Katie didn't need to open her eyes to know Emily had her disapproving look on "heavy night?" said Emily right on cue. Taking a seat on the end of her bed.

"Don't be a prick, you already know the answer"

"Yes, now get up"

"You sound like mum" this comment drew a punch to her side.

"Ouch, that hurt" She shot up ready to retaliate. She was met with the sight of the mischievous slightly lopsided smile she knew so well. "Worked though" the side of Katie's mouth began to curl into a smile but she caught herself and quickly rearranged her features to a more serious look "Happy birthday to you too" she said feigning anger.

"Happy Birthday" Emily giggled "You don't fool me Katie"

The punch proved to be an effective method of rousing her though as reluctantly she dragged herself out of her warm bed throwing on a dressing gown identical to the one Emily was wearing.

"Girls!" their mum's voice shouted from downstairs

"Just coming" the girls shouted back in unison.

*************

Their birthday was the one day of the year they got to eat what they wanted. Not the health crap that was the staple diet of a budding Fitch. Although Katie and Emily were far from married to the regime, it was nice to be able to disobey it in comfort of their own house.

Both twins eyed their own stack of pancakes, American style, greedily as their Mum carried them across to their places. James their brother eyed them enviously, looking back at a substance that could neither be described as solid or liquid, which was a result of Dad's new smoothie maker. Their Dad, not being the sharpest tool in the shed, hadn't fully grasped the concept of keeping it simple. He had it in his head that the more ingredients he added the better and this brown sludge was the consequence of that.

Katie dug in first having near drowned her pancakes in syrup. Emily was less frantic in applying strawberry sauce to hers. They both eat greedily and quickly.

"I'm off to work, have a good day"

"Bye Mum" replied James the only one who did, the others too occupied with breakfast. The door swung closed.

Emily finished her mouthful and turned to Kat concernedly "I don't really sound like her, do I?"

"No Emz" it was grunted through a substantial amount of food but Emily got the gist. If Katie's mouth wasn't so full she would have laughed at the look of relief painted on her sister's face.

Katie polished off she feeble remains on her plate and took her plate over to the sink. Emily however stopped on her final pancake and pushed her plate across the table to James, he was too pig-headed to ever thank her for it, though she seemed content with the gratitude that was clear on his face.

Emily pushed away her chair and glanced briefly at her watch. "Shotgun first shower" she rushed up the stairs to the bathroom not giving Katie a chance to argue.

*************

Katie entered her room in just a towel still dripping with warm water. Her sister was standing on her side of the room nervously fiddling with her hair, her mind clearly somewhere else.. It took Katie more than a few seconds to take in her appearance. "Wow Em, dressed to impress" Emily near jumped out of her skin.

"You...you scared the shit out of me" breathing deeply, she took time to recover herself "yes well, I'm going to see Naomi" she mumbled eyes fixed on the floor below

She should have guessed, but could she really blame her she was her girlfriend after all. Feelings of acceptance were quickly replaced by disappointment and then anger. "But we're meant to go out shopping remember, we always go out shopping on our birthday" unable to keep the hurt from her voice. It was something of a ritual; they'd done it since they were young, quickly depleting the money they'd received on the day.

Emily finally made eye contact. "Oh but Katie, we didn't even get any money this year we're getting a car to share remember and we're going out tonight anyway" a month earlier Katie would have quashed this argument instantly but Emily had changed since the incident at the love ball she knew what she wanted and wasn't going to let anyone get in the way. Katie took a deep breath and sighed "Ok"

*************

Katie scrolled regretfully through her mobile contacts, eventually throwing her phone angrily across the room; she regretted it instantly and was relieved to find it in one piece. She sat down at her dresser and began to apply her make-up, but only ended up staring deep into her own reflection. She had never felt so lonely in her whole life; she'd managed to push everyone away. She'd made life difficult for Emily these last months and it had put a strain on their relationship, it had had more of an effect on her than she would have ever predicted. She'd come to realise Emily wasn't only her twin she was her best friend and when she thought about it she wasn't sure if Ems wasn't her only friend and she was losing her. But Katie wasn't about to interfere, she'd learned from her mistakes. Emily deserved her happy ending.

* * *

_**Please feel free to review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note from Author: I got some nice reviews for my first chapter, so i hope this lives up to your expectations. This chapter ended up being alot more about JJ than i intented it to be. Some of it was based on another idea i had for a different fic but i ended up incorporating it in this one.**_ **_I think it has worked ok but i'll wait for your opinion on that. My next chapter may take a while as i know whats going to happen in the next two chapters, but i'm not sure which order they should be in. I may have to write both before i decide._** _**This chapter begins directly after chapter 1 if you didn't realise. :)  
**_

_**Roo Brown**_

**Chapter 2 **

The boy strolled in his own awkward style, head bowed back slouched. It was a defensive posture. One of a boy, who wasn't used to being listened to, who was always used to being pushed around and who was never brave enough to do anything to prevent it. He turned the corner his eyes never deviating far from the point just in front of his feet. He came to a halt and looked up, he glanced right, and left then right again, only after this did he begin his crossing. He continued forward up the driveway of the house that was becoming more and more familiar to him, he just couldn't keep away.

JJ stopped within about a metre of the door and eyed it uneasily. He pulled his sleeves nervously over his hands in a weak attempt to reassure himself. Why was he here? Doubts started to invade his consciousness, like an itch that was agonisingly out of reach. Why was he so determined to torture himself? He just stared, unsure.

*************

"JJ, what the fuck are you doing, you've been standing there like a freaking idiot, for like 5 minutes now" he heard her words but he didn't process them.

"wha...er...happy birthday Katie" he said weakly unable to keep his unhappiness from his tone. Casting his eyes everywhere but at her so like Emily but so different.

"JJ are you ok? You look kinda...ill"

"I...I... is Emily..." he stuttered unable to form any kind of sentence

"She's not here. Come on, come inside". She stepped aside from the door, allowing him passage. He was trapped there was no escape now. He stepped inside. "are you gonna vom? ... Please don't vom" Katie led him through to the living room and into a chair; she left and returned seconds later with a glass of water. He drank slowly, neither of them saying a word.

"Thank you" he managed. "I get like that sometimes, you know locked on" he said, at long last meeting her gaze. He was stunned to see genuine concern; Katie never had a kind word for him. But there wasn't just concern there was something else. Her eyes looked slightly swollen, and reddened. She had either been crying or was on the verge of crying. Had JJ really rattled her that much with his strange turn?

JJ wanted to say something encouraging, because for all his flaws one thing he had never lacked was his facility to care, unfortunately among his flaws was a distinct lack of interpersonal skills. This being the case he drew a blank, his mouth silently opening and closing, trying to find the words. He imagined that he looked quite akin to a fish.

Katie broke the silence "I'll get you another glass of water". JJ didn't bother saying he didn't want one. She just wanted to compose herself he had guessed. She knew he'd noticed her impending tears and fled; Katie wasn't one to show weakness. Or perhaps, he reasoned, he just looked more like a fish than he first thought. A fish out of water.

*************

Katie paced around the kitchen rubbing her hands nervously together. What was wrong with her? This was exactly what she'd been waiting for a chance to make a proper friend, and she knew a friend was what she needed above everything else right now.

So, ok, JJ was a little fucked up, wasn't everyone? He wasn't the person she would've expected, nor was he the one she would have chosen, but nevertheless there he sat, in her living room, a shining beacon of possibility. But how to connect with him, how were you meant to be buddy with boys full stop. She'd always been more interested in wooing boys than talking to them, yet alone being mates with them. Now she thought about it that was kind of pathetic.

If she knew one thing about JJ, and she knew very little, she knew he wouldn't lead the conversation. This was going to be down to her.

It came to her, though it scared her half to death, she was going to have to throw caution to the wind and do something she'd never done before, and fully, shamelessly open up to someone. And maybe just maybe he'd be willing to tell her the troubles that were clearly plaguing him. Maybe just maybe, he needed a friend as much as she did.

*************

Katie knew she couldn't just walk in and pour her heart out. They would have to start somewhere though. She crossed the room to where JJ sat and passed him the glass of water, which he accepted.

"Thanks" JJ said, she was glad to see he had recovered somewhat.

"So what did you want to see Emily about?" getting straight to the subject matter, Emily was of course at the root of all her new feelings of guilt.

"Oh nothing, well...no it was nothing" he dodged the question poorly, if under different circumstances she might have pushed him further but it didn't seem like a good idea.

"She went out with Naomi for a bit, she should be back soon though" she prompted him

"Oh, I don't think Naomi likes me very much after...well you know" now we were getting somewhere

"I wouldn't worry Jay, she likes me even less" here goes nothing "and I'm pretty sure she's not alone in hating me". There was a pause that felt like an eternity.

"That's not true" it wasn't very convincing and by the look on his face, he knew it. The conformation of something she so strongly suspected shouldn't have stung so deeply, but it did.

Katie let her head sink into her hands "If I could start again, I would do everything so differently" but JJ wasn't listening he had been distracted by a figure walking up the driveway. Katie saw her too. Her key grated in the lock before it flung open. Katie took a second wipe her eyes before Emily entered with a huge smile on her face. Katie didn't want to know why, though she could have guessed.

"JJ" Ems smiled at him. There it was in his eyes when she said his name, the reason he had come. He was in love with her.

"You coming out tonight Jay?"

"Yeah sure" his eyes wandered, he was after all male he couldn't help it. Emily didn't pick up on it; the possibility probably never even entered her head.

Katie knew Emily had the best intentions when she slept with JJ, even if her reasoning had been wrong. Perhaps she would never realise the damage she may have caused that night. She had allowed JJ to become attached to her and wose, had given him false hope. He couldn't even wait his turn to be with her. She was gay. She would never be his. That realisation must torture him.

* * *

_**If you're starting to get worried this whole fic is about Katie feeling sorry for herself, don't worry it won't be. **_

_**Please review. All critisism welcome.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note from author: This chapter was never actually planned. Hence the shortness. It was just I noticed I had just completely ignored the evening out Katie and Emily had planned for their birthday. So i whipped this up quickly as a bit of a filler. Theres not any plot developement as such, but it did give me the opportunity to show Emily's good side. I've been worrying that in showing Katie's nicer more vunerable side I've taken it too far the other way and made Emily look like the cruel one which isn't what i'm aiming for at all. Hope that clears that up**_. _**I'll be posting chapter 4 at the same time as this and they'll be further developements in that, and it looks like its gonna be a long one so I hope it makes up for the shortness of this chapter.**_

_**Thank you for the positive reviews. They mean alot honestly :)**_

_**Roo Brown**_

**Chapter 3**

Katie had long lost count of the shots she had downed, and even longer before that she had stopped caring. She let the music carry her, her eyes closed. She felt hands wandering, fixed firmly on her hips following their movement. Lips pressed against her own, they kissed her hard too hard but it didn't matter, nothing mattered, right now she was wanted. She needed to feel wanted. His hands began to creep up her skirt, powerfully clasping her upper thigh. She gave a short sharp gasp, it had hurt. She let her head loll back onto his shoulder, as his lips began exploring her neckline. His callous touch was incisive; she granted him absolute control. Her body shuddered as his fingers achieved their destination.

More hands, but these hands were different. They were familiar. They drew her away from the stranger. His hands held her firm. There was shouting, new hands joined the fracas and won her away.

*************

The cold evening air hit her like a truck. She was less lowered more dropped to the ground by her rescuers.

"For fuck sake Katie, why do you have to be such a fucking whore?"

"Naomi" her sister warned "Katie? Katie, are you ok?" her husky voice was soothing. Katie just about managed a shake of her head. "Ok we're taking you home"

"But Emily, the nights only just begun" Naomi protested "she got herself in this state, fuck her. It's your birthday". She was silenced by the look on Emily's face.

Katie was helped to her feet, supported by her sister.

To Katie it seemed so unreal she knew she was being moved but she couldn't feel. She was like an onlooker to her own life. She laughed loudly at her own thought.

"Wow, she is well and truly monged" Naomi ever unsympathetic, nonetheless she took Katie's other arm and draped it round her own neck. Together the pair guided her.

*************

"Well, this is where I leave you Em"

"Oh can't we just sneak you inside" Emily pleaded; she knew it wasn't possible but she wanted it so badly. She began to lower Katie to the floor but Naomi was upon her before she could complete the action. As a result Katie hit the floor with a thud. Shivers of excitement raced up her spine, her lips soft and full of burning passion, and such wanting. Emily returned that want with every part of her body; her hands raked Naomi's curves. They kissed with such intensity, neither wanting to break away but both in desperate need of air. After what seemed an eternity they broke apart, breathing heavily.

"The things I would do to you if it wasn't for your mother" Naomi rested her forehead against Emily's. Emily stared into the abyss that was Naomi's eyes, losing herself completely in them.

They were brought crashing out of their moment, as her sister had begun to wake down below. They broke apart.

"She doesn't deserve you Em"

"And what makes you think you do?" Emily tried to hide her grin but she knew Naomi saw right through it.

After a number of fervent kisses and muttered words. They broke apart for the final time.

"Happy Birthday" was the last thing she said before she departed. Emily watched her fade into the distance, reliving their short but sweet encounter in her mind, Naomi's taste still on her lips. Savouring the moment.

She turned to her sister who had begun to drool on her own shoulder. "Come on then, let's get you inside sleeping beauty".

* * *

_**I appreciate this chapter may not be worth reviewing but i'd like to hear them nonetheless.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note from Author: Thank you all who have reviewed. I'm really burning through these chapters. There are a fair few different themes in this chapter and i've done my best to prevent it from becoming too disjointed. I have re-written this a number of times, and infact there was one scene where i had a complete change of heart, but I'm still not completely happy with it, but here it is. Hope You Enjoy**_

_**Roo Brown**_

**Chapter 4**

Was it possible to dread something so much at the same time as looking forward to it? Katie assumed it must be because that was exactly how she was feeling. Today was the first day back at college. She was dreading facing the people she knew may be less than happy to see her. But at the same time there was a huge amount of relief that her period of isolation was coming to an end. People couldn't avoid her at college as they had during summer.

Emily peered through the door at Katie. "You ready, Naomi's here to pick us up"

Naomi having recently passed her driving test was on lift duty. Being two of the youngest it was going to be a long while before either of them matched Naomi's achievement.

"Yeah one second" she grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder, and followed her sister. Katie couldn't help but notice the cruel irony of this situation. It was only year ago that her then boyfriend, Danny, had picked them up for their first day at Roundview. How things change. This was going to be an awkward journey and one she was going to have to endure everyday for the foreseeable future. Katie knew that she and Naomi were going to have to achieve some sort peace for this to work. Katie didn't pretend to have much time for the girl, but she was Emily's girlfriend. She was going to have to sit tight, and ride it out.

In more ways than one, it would appear. Naomi's driving was far from smooth. Katie however sat without comment, lips sealed tightly.

*************

She left the car swiftly after their arrival and went straight to her form room. She had been growing tiresome of Emily and Naomi's continuous flirting. She stood outside the door, leaning against a row of lockers. Her eagerness to leave had caused her to arrive early. She waited patiently.

"Katie, can I talk to you?" a voice spoke quietly to her back.

Her whole body stiffened, she literally froze on the spot. Her whole body was shutting down.

"Katie, I just wanted to explain myself. Katie please, look at me"

Katie subconsciously touched the spot on her forehead. The bruise had long ago faded, but it still tormented her. She wasn't ready for this; she hadn't expected this, she thought Effy had left. She was ready to run but her legs wouldn't carry her. Her decision to leave Emily with the car had proved to be a poor one. She needed her.

"It's ok Katie" JJ's voice broke the tension.

Katie rolled round to face the three figures behind her. Effy stood at the forefront, JJ and Freddie at her shoulders. Effy wore an emotion she'd never seen her sport before. It was fear. She was just as scared as Katie, perhaps more. That gave Katie great encouragement.

"Effy" she breathed. She meant to say it coldly but it came out as barely a whisper.

"I know that sor...sorry well never be enough, but that's all I have to offer" to her credit she stuttered the words. An silence filled the void between them, time slowed. She wanted so much to become a new Katie, the true Katie, but right now she needed the old Katie. Shamelessly she reapplied the mask she had worn for such a long time.

"What about a free shot with a rock..." Katie snapped. Effy's weakness spurring her on. "...or a free fuck with your boyfriend" she gestured at Freddie who's face blushed guiltily "or both I'm easy" old Katie was really getting on a roll now, but was brought to a staggering halt by the look on Effy's face. She was nearing tears, she looked faint.

The silence gave Katie a moment to think. Katie could not deny that she had been partly to blame for the events of that night. She had hit Effy first, when she was tripping, never a wise idea, but she had done worse than that. She had manipulated Freddy's broken heart when she knew how he felt for Effy and she had known Effy had felt the same about him. She had taken advantage. Two times she had tried to stop love. Not only had she failed miserably both times, she had done so at much loss to herself. With Freddy and Effy, she had been hurt physically, by interfering with Naomi and Emily, she had lost all respect from others and all of her friends. Maybe it was time to admit that the circumstance she was in was one entirely of her own design.

She looked at Effy hard in the face. Examining her up and down, she looked sincere. She grasped Freddy's hand tightly, white marks appearing on his hand from the immense pressure. JJ just stood clearly unsure to do; he saw her watching him and gave her a weak smile. She didn't return it.

This was too difficult. As much as Katie knew her own mistakes, Effy had gone far beyond simple mistakes, far beyond anything Katie would ever have believed her capable of. How could she ever trust her again?

She composed herself. She knew her next words could never be withdrawn. Katie took a deep breath.

"Sorry, I can't" Katie's now hoarse voice finally replied. Katie didn't know how long it had been since she had last spoken, but it had allowed the tension to rise exponentially. Effy looked dejectedly at the floor tears now leaking from her eyes.

"I can't...I can't just pretend like nothing has happened Eff" she didn't want to hurt the girl, but she didn't want to lie either.

"Ok" Effy said in barely a whisper "what do we do now?" Effy waited like a prisoner waiting to hear her fate and it was Katie wielding the axe.

"I don't know, everything's just fucked"

*************

Naomi could not believe her eyes. She had known this confrontation was going to occur, she had spoken to Effy since her return. Information she hadn't shared with Emily. She had expected harsh words even violence but she hadn't expected this. They just stood crying at each other, it was the most bizarre sight she'd ever seen in her life. She actually had to stop herself from errupting into hysterics. The reaction of the girl beside her was very different. Emily had gone very quiet.

She turned to her girlfriend. Anger wasn't a good look on her. She had gone very pale and seemed to have stopped breathing.

"Ems" Emily didn't hear her words she was already purposefully striding to where her twin stood.

"Haven't you done enough damage already?" Emily snarled, taking her place at Katie's side.

"Emily, I just want to make everything ok" Effy replied shakily

"Why didn't you just stay the fuck away then?" she was shouting furiously "cos does she look ok?" she gestured at Katie.

Effy mouthed the word 'no' but no sound escaped her trembling lips. Emily seemed satisfied she'd made her point, as she turned to Katie and embraced her offering her comfort. Katie accepted it gratefully half collapsing in her sister's arms. Naomi stood in void between the two groups unsure what to do. Both Freddy and JJ were standing like gormless idiots. So she offered some kind words to the girl who under different circumstances she would consider a friend.

"You ok, Eff?"

She managed a feeble nod. Before Freddie, finally taking some decisive action took her by her wrist and led her away.

Emily had released Katie from her grip and was staring up at Naomi with look very similar to the look she had given Effy moments earlier. She had momentum now and her anger had clearly not subsided

"You knew didn't you, you wankers knew!" she looked around at the guilt stricken faces.

"Yes" breathed Naomi

"and you JJ at least be man enough to admit it" his face answered for him, his eyes wandered to Naomi's seeking help. Cheers Jay, big help, she thought to herself.

She improvised "Emily, we only did it to protect you and Katie" her words sounded weak even to herself. Of course the real truth was she had been too cowardly to tell her. Emily's eyes bore right through her, Naomi shrunk away from their knowing gaze.

"To protect us or to protect her?" Emily was shouting now, and Naomi was grateful the corridor was empty. "You choosing her aren't you, choosing her ahead of Katie my own flesh and blood...oh Effy are you ok?" Emily made a poor imitation of Naomi's voice

"Emily" Katie finally finding her voice. "she was only trying to...there doesn't have to be sides"

"No Katie there does and she was choosing Effy, the girl that hospitalised you, ring any bells? So don't you dare defend her!" Emily gave a small snort of disgust, turned on her heels walking away. Naomi was frozen on the spot. What had she started?

JJ stood shocked for a moment, and then swiftly pursued Emily. Leaving the two old enemy's alone.

*************

Katie felt she had to say something. "Sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Naomi replied her words sharp. Naomi took a deep breath, closed her eyes and tilted her head to the heavens. "Thank you" she muttered reluctantly

"You have nothing to be thankful for" Katie echoed Naomi's choice of words

"You stood up for me" still staring up waiting for some kind of divine intervention, as if the words pained her.

"Yes and I fear I only made things worse. We should have just let her shout herself out"

She sighed and finally lowered her gaze. "Perhaps"

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her" Katie meant it

"Just don't do it too soon let her cool down a bit first"

"Will do" the two girls looked each other in the eye and shared something they never had before understanding.

* * *

_**Please hit the review button any critisism, advise or ideas are welcome.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note from Author: Thank you for all the reviews. I was a little stuck on this chapter, I literally stared at a blank word document for about an hour. In the end I just decided to start writing and see where it took me. I originally planned a little more for this chapter but in the end i decided this bit worked nicely on its own. Don't worry it just means you'll have a chapter more than you would have had.**_

_**I am so thankful for all the positive feedback I'm getting. Its really spurring me on. Writing this has literally taken over my life at the moment. My sister actually questioned me today about my 'incessant typing at 2 o'clock in the morning' :s**_

_**Hope you enjoy.  
**_

_**Roo Brown**_

**Chapter 5**

Katie found Emily quivering on her bed. She held herself, her knees pulled up to her chest. Katie sat beside Emily and gently pulled her closer, resting her head against her shoulder. Emily relaxed slightly letting tears fall from her eyes. A long time passed and neither of them spoke a word; it was the understanding of two people who knew each other so well; that their actions could have a meaning as clear as any words. Minutes passed, Katie had no idea how long they just sat, but after a time Emily's tears began to slow. She released herself from Katie's comforting and gave a grateful smile, her smile still shone despite of her tear drenched complexion.

"Thank you. I needed that" Emily still smiling, Katie smiled back. But deep inside knew these smiles couldn't last there were issues that needed to be tackled. She let Emily's happiness last as long as she could with a clear conscience.

"Emily..." she began

"I overreacted didn't I?" Emily broke across her.

"Just a tad" Emily raised her eyebrows at that comment.

"Ok I'm not going to lie, you went fucking mental Em!"

Emily laughed at that. It was a sight that warmed Katie's heart; this was going better than she'd ever dare expect. The laugh didn't last long though and once again silence swallowed up the room. Both girls sat watching their hands twisting uncomfortably in their laps. It was Emily that spoke first this time.

"You know the day they found you in the woods still unconscious?" the question required no answering "When mum got that phone call, the look on her face I couldn't stand it Katie, I thought you were going to die..." tears were beginning to gather once again "I've never been so afraid in my whole life" Emily began to shake. One part of Katie wanted to stop her but another part of her was dying to hear this. "I didn't say a word to anyone until you woke up, until I was sure you were going to be ok".

"Emily, it's ok I'm fine now" this was too much

"You should have seen yourself Katie, the blood, your face, _my_ face" her words barely a whisper.

"Emily stop, please just stop" it was Katie who was crying now.

"I can't let you think this. I'm far from innocent..."

"Don't say that, no-one...look at me Katie...no-one deserves that"

"How can you be so good to me Emily, after all I've done to you and Naomi?"

"We've got past that now, and have come out stronger for it. Sure you got in the way, but for so long before that, Katie, you looked after me, protected me. You were always the dominant twin, I relied on you but you never cast me away, however much I irritated you. Don't you see Katie? One poor piece of judgement doesn't just erase a whole lifetime of devotion and care... I love you Katie"

The tears were free flowing from Katie's eyes now. She couldn't begin to explain how much Emily's words had meant to her. They had lifted a huge weight off her shoulders. She felt like she was worth something for the first time in months. Emily embraced her, her best friend.

"I love you too" Katie just about managed.

They stayed entwined for a time, seeking shelter from all the bad things that had happened to them. It was a long, long time before they separated.

Katie hadn't finished yet..

"So, are you going to patch things up with Naomi?" Katie had made a promise and she intended to keep it

"I just told you how I feel about this, I'm still angry with her Katie" Emily looked stunned at her query

"She really didn't do much wrong, Ems" Emily looked for from convinced "come on, this is me speaking, do you really think I'd be sticking up for Naomi if she was guilty. You didn't see the look on her face when you ran off, she loves you Emily"

Emily closed her eyes, letting the words sink in. "and I love her too, so much"

"There you go then" Katie took her mobile out of her pocket and pressed it into her sisters hand "call her, ok"

"I don't know" Emily said uneasily, regardless of her indecisive tone she took the phone and dialled Naomi's number.

It barely managed two rings before it was answered. "Naomi..." Emily started

Katie stood up swiftly and walked out the door leaving Emily alone. Some conversations should be kept private.

Unfortunately the twins had, had no such luxury.

Their mother had murder in her eyes!

* * *

_**Unless my next chapter is finished by tomorrow it may not to be till next week before I update again. As I work on the weekends. Sorry.  
**_

_**Please Review!!! It makes me happy. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Note from Author: Thank you all who have reviewed. As I suspected it took me a few days to write this, due to work commitments and all, but actually I think the time off writing has done me some good. Rather than rushing through it as I had been. Everythings a little bit clearer in my mind now. Anyway here's chapter 6, hope you enjoy.**_

_**Roo Brown **_

**Chapter 6**

Katie entered her house and swung the door closed.

"Hi Katie, good day at college" Katie ignored her mother; she was far from happy with her at the moment and didn't feel the need to hide it.

Katie continued up the stairs and into her room, she threw her school bag down on to her bed and turned to Emily.

"How you holding up?"

Emily just spared her a scowl. Katie guessed it had been a rather stupid question.

It had been two days since the big argument and two days since Emily had been out the house. She had become a prisoner in her own home. Their mother had refused to accept that Emily was gay, harsh words were exchanged. The result, this ridiculous situation.

Emily was not allowed to leave the house, even for college. Until she 'admitted', that was how her mum had put it, she in fact wasn't gay. Their mum had actually taken time off work to enforce it.

Emily didn't cry then and she still hadn't. She just sat with grim determination that she was right and she would have her way. Katie was proud of her, even if she couldn't completely understand her behaviour.

"I brought you some stuff" Katie said emptying the contents of her bag over the bed. A collection of chocolate, biscuits and crisps. A consequence of Emily's imprisonment had been that she had been exposed to nothing health food for two days now.

"Ooh thanks" she began digging into a bar of chocolate as she hastily, shovelled the other items into a draw. Katie watched her eat greedily. She waited for her to finish before she questioned her.

"Emily why don't you just say you're not gay?"

"What... I thought you understood me now, I thought you'd accepted that I'm gay and I'm still me, for fuck sake Katie..." she started sounding furious, but Katie cut across her

"That's not what I mean Ems... I'm asking you to lie" Emily didn't look any more impressed with this proposal than the first. "this whole situation is just silly, can't we just go back to how things were before..."

"What me and Naomi slinking around in the shadows, mum living in denial. That would just make _your_ life so much easier wouldn't it" Katie wanted to argue, but she knew Emily was right. "that isn't what I want, it isn't even close"

"surely being with Naomi in secret is better than not being able to see her at all"

"One day Katie, I want to be able to be with Naomi in my own house. Is that really too much to ask of my own family, who are supposed to love me unconditionally. Please understand"

Katie sighed "They do love you, there just... well just"

"being complete arseholes?"

"Yes that too, but their scared Ems" Emily looked curious "scared that this is going to tear us all apart as a family, their way of holding us together is keeping you here"

"Well it's doing the exact opposite, if I wasn't so determined to win their acceptance I would have been out of here long ago. I could stay with Naomi" Katie was worried by the way she spoke those last words. She wouldn't really leave her here, would she?

"I'm not saying their methods are right Ems, I'm just saying their intensions aren't completely wrong either"

"At this moment in time I'm finding it very hard to agree with you on that one" Emily gestured around her bedroom come cell.

"I guess. Sorry" she sincerely regretted bringing up the subject

"That's ok Katie" she gave her a smile "I know your hearts in the right place, even if what comes out of your mouth is total philosophical bullcrap"

Katie laughed "Cheers for that one Em... I don't take philosophy for fun you know"

"I know"

Katie felt this conversation had run its course, but with Emily missing out on a whole two days of gossip there was plenty more to discuss.

"People were asking after you at college, I told them you were ill. None of them really thought anything of it I don't think, apart from JJ of course, who was convinced I was lying. He is very irritatingly persistent that boy"

"well, you were lying"

"I suppose. I didn't know what to say and I didn't know how you'd feel if I told anyone. I didn't do wrong did I?" Katie asked

"This is difficult enough without other people getting involved; as long as you didn't say I had the plague or something."

"I said you had Flu"

"That's fine, but you told Naomi the truth right?"

"Well...no I didn't" Emily went to launch into an argument but Katie silenced her raising her open hand as a sign of peace "she either wasn't in, or was doing a seriously good job of avoiding me"

"Oh god" Emily lowered her head into her hands "when Mum started shouting I just panicked and hung up the phone, what must she think of me calling her to make up and then doing that. She must think it was some childish trick"

"Perhaps not, you could have just run out of battery" reasoned Katie

"What and then not called her back?" Part of Emily's punishment was the confiscation of her phone, their mum wanted to cordon her off completely to the world "you don't know Naomi the way I do, every little thing is a personal attack on her"

"Well, she needs to loosen up"

"you're not wrong" groaned Emily. Katie had expected a rebuke. She suspected she knew where this was going.

"What do you want?" Katie questioned warily, Emily just smiled

"Oh you're going to love this" Her tone and the look on her face told Katie the exact opposite.

*************

Katie was dreading this greatly and with step towards the X drawn on Emily's hurriedly sketched map, her dread grew.

Here it was number 10. She edged forwards, placing a nervous hand on the knocker, she announced her presence. It took about five seconds for a tall blonde woman to open the door.

"Emily?" she said looking confused

"No it's Katie. Is Naomi in?"

"NAOMI!" The woman, who could only have been Naomi's mother, shouted up the stairs

"Yes mum" Naomi said while walking down the stairs. By her tone Katie guessed she wasn't thrilled to be called.

She saw Katie and their eyes met for a moment. "What do you want?" her face stern.

"I came cos Emily asked me too" despite Naomi's rash attitude Katie forced herself to keep her voice level and calm.

"and why couldn't she come herself"

"the reason for that is why I'm here" Naomi looked interested now "can we talk, you know alone" Naomi's mum was still hovering.

"Come in" Naomi led her to a large room upstairs, Katie followed her in and Naomi closed the door behind her. An awkward silence ensued.

Katie took this to mean Naomi was waiting on an explanation.

"Ok I'm going to get right to the point here. Emily isn't angry with you at all, actually she's very sorry. She couldn't come here herself because our mum overheard us talking about you, and now won't let her leave the house till she says she's not gay"

Naomi swallowed a lump appearing in her throat. Katie guessed it was a lot to digest. After a while she replied. "and I guess you just stood by and let all this happen did you?" Katie hadn't expected this

"No it wasn't like that"

"Really cos that's what it seems like to me. It's all very easy for you to sit back while your mum breaks up our relationship; after all that's what you want, isn't it?" Naomi's voice was rising

"No..."

"Did you stick up for her Katie? " Naomi's eyes were probing her.

"There was so much shouting. I didn't know what to do" Katie was pleading now

"It should have been easy Katie, your sister or your bitch of a mother"

"Don't call her that!"

"Your leaving now Katie" Naomi said opening the door of her room "and if Emily isn't out of there by tomorrow I'm gonna come and get her myself, you understand"

Katie didn't answer she just ran, ran out the room, ran out the house, crying her eyes out.

She didn't know where she was running too. She couldn't go home, how could she face Emily after this conversation? She couldn't; not yet.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed that. **_

_**If you review, good things will happen to you. Honest  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Note from Author: Thank you for all the reviews. They mean alot. :) I was far far from sure about this chapter but I will await your verdict. I understand that most people enjoy the twin and the Naomily chapters. This one offers something a bit different. I hope you like it._**

**_Roo Brown_**

**Chapter 7**

Katie had started drinking too early, and as the night dragged on she was beginning to feel the effect. There was a gentle burning in the pit of her stomach, her visions had glazed but still she danced on. The club was now packed out, not as it had been when she'd arrived. The room reverberated with the sound of the music and the jumping of the condensed crowd. The heat of the close body's was near unbearable. A hand from behind her pushed a small plastic bag into her chest; she accepted it and examined the tiny white contents. She removed a single pill out placed it on her tongue so he could see it and swallowed reeling her tongue back in. She passed the bag back to him; he placed a pill on his own tongue and placed his mouth on hers. The dancing resumed the room spinning.

*************

Katie stumbled and swayed, she needed to get home. She pulled her wrist up towards her face and squinted at the digits on her watch, she couldn't read them. She blinked a couple of times and tried again but to no avail. Damn how much had she had to drink? Too much, she could have done with a clear head to face Emily with the events of earlier, but she had just wanted to forget everything; to lose herself.

She had succeeded in that wish at least; she glanced at her unfamiliar surroundings. A streetlamp flickered as she staggered up the littered street; row after row of identical houses taunted her into believing she was making no progress towards home.

To her left she spied a park that looked vaguely familiar, or perhaps it was just that all parks looked the same, all trees and grass. She followed the cobbled path past a play park and into a maze of trees. So ok possibly this wasn't her most well thought out plan of all time. She looked disheartened back at where she had came from, should she retrace her steps. She could call home she thought; and say what she answered herself 'can you come and get me I have no idea where I am' brilliant Katie just brilliant. They'd just worry, her not calling and arriving in the morning was fairly common, calling in the middle of the night not so much. She decided to carry on through the park; after all she couldn't get more lost could she?

As the numbness of the alcohol began to recede, in the cool night air, she became distantly aware of her legs growing weary. She had no concept of how long they had carried her aimlessly. She spotted a bench not far off in the distance; she'd rest her legs, for a while.

*************

"Katie, Katie wake up" A concerned voice asked. Katie was uncomfortable, she rolled over slightly to readjust herself but instead of finding comfort, she hit her head on something hard. Impact sent a searing pain through her already throbbing head.

"Fuck, bollocks. What the fuck" she tried to open her eyes to see what was going on, but her eyes had swollen and her eyelids appeared to be glued together. Coloured spots appeared in the edges of her otherwise black vision.

"Jesus Katie, are you alright?" What a stupid question. Katie just groaned.

"and what the fuck are you doing on a bench?"

A bench! At that realisation she managed to separate her eyelids a smidge and saw a familiar teenage girl with straight black hair leaning over her. She attempted to get up from her laying position, doing her best to protect any remaining shred of dignity she might have, but as she went to move her neck made several unnatural clicking noises. Effy made a disgusted face as she heard them. Katie managed to prop herself up on her elbows, and was searching around confusedly.

"Where am I?" her hoarse throat grated as she spoke the words. She placed her hand on her neck and began to rub it, but it gave little relief.

"You're in the park" Katie could see Effy was concerned but she was in no mood for pity.

"Yeah I can see that" Katie replied irritably. She swung her feet round so that they were on the floor, and herself upright, her sore body protested. "Jesus" her face constricted in pain.

"You alright?" Katie only grunted in annoyance. She went to stand up.

The whole world rocked around her, her head pounded and she fell back into her seat with a thump.

Effy burst out laughing. Katie gave her one of her prize glares. Effy stopped immediately.

"Sorry" there was a silence, neither really knowing what to say. They had avoided, to the best of their ability, talking to each other or ever being left alone together at college. Katie had been around Effy enough since their reunion to not fear Effy. But she hadn't forgotten nor had she forgiven.

Effy broke the uneasy silence. "You should come back to mine. Get cleaned up. It's just around the corner"

"No, no, I need to get back. Naomi..."

"Naomi can wait. You're a mess, you should see yourself. You can't even stand up" While Katie couldn't echo her views on Naomi, she was right about everything else. Effy normally was.

"Ok then" she sighed

"Can you help me up?" She asked reluctantly. Effy grinned.

*************

Katie stepped out of the shower. Feeling significantly refreshed, she had already drunk a load of water and taken a couple of headache tablets. They seemed to be doing the business. She dried herself meticulously, and put on the clothes Effy had put out for her.

The clothes were a little tight for her and not at all to her style, too black, but they served their purpose well enough. Katie fixed her hair as best she could in the mirror and left the bathroom, making her way downstairs to the kitchen.

Effy greeted her with a smile. "You'll be pleased to hear, you're looking a little less like death now"

"Thanks" Katie replied sarcastically. Effy offered Katie a piece of toast which she took gratefully.

Effy watched her silently as she dug into her food. Katie would normally find this disconcerting but, things as they were; she was too starved to care. Effy waited for her to finish before she spoke.

"Do you want to talk?"

"We are talking" Katie replied evasively. Effy offered no reply, just sat in silence waiting for this talk as if it was inevitable.

"Ok if I must. About what?" Effy still didn't answer just sat staring knowingly; knowing thought Katie that word described Effy perfectly.

Katie sighed and began. "It's Emily... well Emily and Naomi" Katie gave herself a moment to consider how she should carry on, Effy gestured her to continue. "Well what it is, is that our mum won't let Emily out the house basically because she's gay and understandably Naomi's not very happy about it. Satisfied?"

"I'd guessed as much. This is all very interesting and all but I wanted to hear about how you feel not Naomi" Effy prompted.

How did Katie feel? She'd spent so long recently contemplating other people's feelings she hadn't truly considered her own.

She spoke slowly, hearing the words from her own mouth making the feelings she'd bottled up for so long seem real "Well I was feeling better I guess... everything was getting better. Emily and I were friends again. Even Naomi and I had a peace of sorts. I was lonely over summer but my life was starting to return to how it was before. But all this; it has ruined everything"

Effy appeared deep in thought for a moment. "Do you want to go back to how things were?"

"I don't think so. I don't like who I was back then but life was simpler" Katie poured her heart out. "But now, there are so many problems. I'm convinced Ems is going to leave with Naomi, but do I have the right to stop her? She's been given more than enough reasons to go, but I don't know if I'm ready for her to leave yet. I'm scared Effy, plain scared. It's all too much after all we've been through already"

It was a surprise to Katie what a relief just talking to someone was. Effy was a good listener. She didn't judge and she didn't tell her what she should do. She acknowledged that it was Katie, and Katie alone, whose decision it was to make; she didn't interfere.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I think I need to go and talk to Emily and my family"

"I think that's a good idea" Effy smiled. After a period of silence Effy spoke "Off you go then" she encouraged.

Her comment had snapped Katie out of her thoughtful coma. She stood and made her way to the door. Katie made her way out before turning back.

"Thanks Effy. Thanks for everything" Katie meant it. Effy smiled.

"Good luck"

Half walking, half running Katie made her way purposefully home and prayed, harder than she had ever before, that she got there before Naomi did.

* * *

**_Please Review_**.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Note from Author: Thank you for the reviews. Sorry about the time taken for this update, i've been a bit busy with exams coming up and all. This chapter's a return to the Katie and Emily based storyline, after the last chapter deviated slightly.**_ _**I hope you enjoy it.**_ _**(In case you didn't realise Jenna Fitch is their mother, i'm sure you did but i just want to avoid confusion) **_

_**Roo Brown  
**_

_**Chapter 8**_

By the time Katie reached home. She was breathing heavily; she bent forward slightly resting her hands on her hips, taking the opportunity for a rest. She stared at her front door; she could see nothing untoward, nothing to tell her Naomi had been round, but why would there be. Any damaged caused would be on the inside. She'd felt so sure of what she was doing on the way but now she'd arrived doubts were invading her mind.

What if Emily was already gone? Either way she concluded the path forward was through that door. She pulled her keys out of Effy's jean pocket and turned it in the lock.

The house was quiet, with no immediate signs of life. Katie couldn't decide if that was a good or bad omen, but she didn't dwell on it. She pressed on through her house, up to her room. She hesitated at the door once again. She went to open it before a voice called through it.

"Katie is that you" Her sisters voice warmed her; she was still here, where she belonged. Katie slid open the door and stepped into the room.

"Katie, where have you been? I've been so worried, you went to Naomi's and didn't come back. You didn't even call. I thought something awful had happened" Katie was ashamed to see hurt in her sisters eyes. Katie should have come straight home after Naomi's but she hadn't and she regretted it.

"I'm fine. I went out. Effy looked after me"

"and Naomi. What happened with Naomi?" Emily seemed angry.

"Well the good news is she's not angry with you" Emily for a moment looked relieved but Katie's words hit her with a sudden realisation.

"and the bad news?" she asked the question slowly as if to brace herself

Katie broke at the tortured face her sister was wearing. Why hadn't she come home sooner? She'd been selfish in protecting herself from this conversation. It was the truth, a truth that couldn't be changed, and a truth that Emily deserved to know.

"She blames me for everything Emily...she shouted at me"

"She probably didn't mean it, she was just upset and..." Emily launched to her girlfriends defence.

Katie interrupted "There's more Emily... She seems to have got it into her head that she needs to come here and rescue you"

"She thinks what, she can't come here she knows that" Emily looked scared.

Their conversation was interrupted abruptly by a loud aggressive knock on the front door. The pair looked at each other with deadly certainty. Naomi was here, Emily was running.

*************

So as promised she had come. She had warned Katie clear enough. She did feel a slight tinge of guilt towards Katie, only slight mind you, she had perhaps been hard on her it wasn't her fault, not really, but she has meant every word she had said about getting Emily. This was getting ridiculous, if her parents couldn't accept her for who she was, they could go to hell.

Emily would be grateful. Maybe losing one of their daughters was exactly the kind of kick up the rear end her parents needed. Perhaps it would help them see just how special Emily was.

So special Naomi would do whatever it took to fight for her. Anything.

She moved her hand up to the glass of the door and knocked loudly.

*************

Emily stormed down the staircase, Katie not far behind. Their mother was still in bed, they hoped and prayed she wouldn't be half as proactive in answering the door as they were.

The door creaked on its hinges as it was flung open.

"Naomi. You need to go NOW" Emily spoke desperately. Naomi looked both hurt and confused at the pair's request.

"Naomi please go" Katie pleaded with her

"No I've come here for you; you can stay at mine until this blows over" Naomi spoke to Emily, clearly not sensing the urgency in their voices.

The sound of a floorboard upstairs alerted the sisters to their mothers approaching presence. The two of them attempted to usher Naomi out of the doorway. But she braced her shoulder against the wood preventing its closure.

"This has gone far enough Emily"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" their mothers voice reverberated in the narrow hallway. Katie's heart dropped, she saw Emily's emotions perfectly synchronized with her own.

Emily stood stunned unable to move. Katie waited for Emily to act, her loyalties lie with her. Whichever side she took, it was Emily's decision.

Naomi and their mother stared each other in the eyes. Both refused to look away, both refused to step down.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my daughter" She was no longer shouting but her tone was no less severe.

"Yes well fortunately, you didn't tell Emily to stay away from me" still not breaking eye contact.

"I love your daughter and I'm not going to let you hurt her anymore"

"Me? Hurt her? Likely story. She doesn't love you, she belongs her so why don't you fuck off now?"

"I do" all eyes turned to Emily, her voice barely a whisper, huddling in the corner of the hall. Naomi looked affectionately, her mother looked with fury. Emily looked her mother dead in the eye. "I do love her. I do mum"

Her mum stepped towards her daughter, and leaned over her daughter right in her face. "NO YOU DON'T" Emily crumpled back against the wall.

Naomi boldly stepped in grabbing Emily by the wrist and dragging her away from her mother, but she wasn't quick enough, her mothers hand made firm contact with the side of Emily's face. Emily let out a cry of pain. The sound of her pain sent Katie over the edge.

"No" Katie launched herself at her mother throwing her into the wall. Pictures came flying off the wall and shattered on the floor. Her mother slid to the ground, sat on the floor staring at her hand, the hand that had hit Emily, as if it was something alien to her.

Katie turned to find Emily half way down the drive with Naomi already. Katie ran after them.

"Emily don't go. She didn't mean to" Katie shouted after her sister desperately.

Naomi led Emily into the passenger seat of her car and closed the door. "She's leaving Katie, she's not coming back" the words weren't said with menace, in fact there was a trace of sympathy in her tone, but the meaning of the words deflated Katie nonetheless.

"Don't go, don't go" the words were spoke to no-one in particular; they were a plea, a prayer. She only stopped speaking the words when Naomi's car was out of sight.

*************

Jenna Fitch stared down at her hand. What had she done? She'd driven away her youngest daughter forever. She watched Katie stare desperately after the departing car, perhaps both her daughters.

Katie walked back into the house and stood over her. She bent down so her own face was inches away from Katie's, stared her dead in the eye and lingered for a moment. No words were needed that look told her all she needed to know her daughter hated her.

Katie made to walk upstairs.

"Katie..." Jenna began

"No mum, I'm angry, I'm upset, I'm hung-over. Just leave me the fuck alone"

Jenna picked up a shattered photo by her feet. It was a picture of the family together on holiday, they were all smiling brightly, it seemed a whole different world.

* * *

_**Please Review. **_

_**I fear my updates may remain less frequent, as I said, I got exams soon. ****Damn them.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Note from Author: Firstly a big thank you for all that reviewed I had a great response to chapter 8, which was nice so thanks alot. This was only originally going to be the first half of a chapter but it was going to be very long so I cut it into two. Another reason was I hadn't updated in ages and it was going to take a while to finish my orignal length chapter. I wouldn't want you losing interest now would I? As a result of that, this chapter has become a bit of a filler and quite short ****but you can't have everything. The next chapter is one I've been looking forward to writing for a while so it should be up fairly quickly.**_

_**Anyway I hope you enjoy**_

**_Roo Brown_**

**Chapter 9**

Katie woke up in her sister's bed, her pillow still damp from the tears of the night before. She did not think she could cry anymore if she wanted to. Her eyes swollen and red and there was a sore lump in her throat, a lump she was painfully reminded of every time she swallowed. She levered herself out of the bed and got dressed slowly. The mundane act was made much more so by the absence of Emily. On a normal morning, one devoid of late night drinking sessions, Katie would rise, get dressed and talk to Emily about nothing in particular, nothing of any consequence. At the time it had seemed such an everyday activity the simple companionship they shared, but now she had been stripped bare of it, her room felt unfamiliar; much the way a hotel room feels. It necessitated her needs but no more than that, she felt no attachment to it.

Katie liked to think that Emily was feeling the same, but she wouldn't dare let herself believe it was true. Emily had Naomi now, and Katie had no-one. Even within her own house amongst her own parents and brother, she was alone.

No-one had spoken much since the incident, everyone seemed determined to ignore her sister's very existence. Irrationally they seemed to believe that Emily was only a child, she'd have to come back how long could she fend on her own. Katie knew her better, and carried no such hope. Emily was never coming back.

Unless Katie could do something about it.

*************

Her mother was sitting at the table when Katie entered the kitchen. Katie hadn't said a word to her since she slapped Emily. She was alone; dad had gone to work she guessed and James to school. Katie hadn't felt much like college.

"I want you to get Emily back" They hadn't spoken in days and this was the way she chose to breach that. Anger was welling in Katie, this once no blame was on Katie, it was all on her mother. At least when Katie was to blame she could make up with her sister, but having to wait for someone else to do it was infuriating and now she wanted Katie to get Emily back for her. It should be her responsibility.

"No" Katie said in sternest voice she could muster, her throat in the condition it was.

Her mother sat staring at her wild-eyed.

"I won't do it"

"and why not?" her mother questioned fiercely.

"because you should do it... this is all your fault" with her accusation Katie thought she saw a flash of guilt but if she had, it hadn't lasted long.

"Oh and you think she will see me do you" Katie was furious, beyond furious, but despite that she couldn't ignore her logic.

"So you want me to go beg forgiveness for you, is that it?" Katie was outraged

"I don't care about forgiveness; I just want her back here. She belongs here"

"You selfish..." Katie began

"Don't you dare speak to me like that"

Tears were welling in Katie's eyes again. "Don't you see what you've done you've pushed her away. You were suffocating her; let her be who she wants to be. I did..."

"Don't lie to me Katie, you wish she wasn't gay as much as I do" Her mother interrupted

Katie thought very carefully before she spoke her next words. The time taken to think gave her time to calm herself.

"I won't deny that it would make her life easier. Our lives easier but she is who she is. She's gay and she shouldn't have to hide it. It makes her happy and that's good enough for me"

"You think she's happy do you. Away from home on her own"

Katie's voice began to rise again "She's not unhappy cos she's gay, she's unhappy because of you. I mean for fuck sake you held her captive in her own home and then hit her and anyway she's not alone she's got Naomi with her"

"Naomi..." her mum grumbled looking as though she couldn't find words to describe her feelings towards the girl.

Katie expected some fierce words back, but her mum had gone very pale. Katie had beaten her; she felt empowered, words she'd wanted to say for such a long time. But looking at her mother's defeated expression Katie felt guilty she knew she shouldn't but she did nonetheless.

Her mother managed a few mumbled words "I never meant to hurt her..."

Katie attempted calmed her voice "I'm going to try and get her back, not for me, not for you, for her. She shouldn't be thrown out of her home for this mum" Her mother perked up her head listening intently.

"But you need to accept her for who she is and let her be herself"

"I'll try" she said weakly Katie gave her a doubtful look

"I'll do anything, please just get her to come home" her mum sounded desperate. Katie was far from sure she'd keep her words but she knew it was as good as she was going to get.

"I'll try mum, I'll try" Katie answered

A silence filled the room as mother and daughter were wiping tears from their eyes.

"Katie I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be...I was just upset... You were right about everything." She was sincere

"It's ok mum, I want her back too"

* * *

_**Please Review all criticism is welcome.**_ **:)**


	10. Chapter 10

_I know i haven't updated in ages but don't worry it will be completed i've been so busy it's been unreal. The next chapter will be up soon I promise._

_**Note from Author: As always thanks to all who have reviewed. I get the impression that chapter 9 was a bit of a let down after chapter 8, i did feel that might be the case so i wasn't too surprised. But anyway chapter 10. I hope you enjoy it and that it makes up for the last one.**_

_**Roo Brown  
**_

**Chapter 10**

It hadn't been a short walk, the walk to Naomi's house, Katie had purposely taken her time, to allow herself time to think about what she would say. She knew it probably wouldn't work out as she planned, as had been the trend lately but just having plan was better than being completely unprepared. It made her feel more optimistic.

*

Naomi's mum hesitated at the door, for a moment Katie thought she would be denied entry but she stepped aside.

"I'm here to see Emily" Katie mumbled her explanation unnecessarily, as Naomi's mum was already walking into the kitchen.

Katie followed the steps she had made only a number of days before up to Naomi's bedroom. As she got closer she became aware of noises coming from the room muffled though they were through the walls.

It wasn't what she had expected she had expected Emily to be solemn and upset much as Katie had been but instead she heard laughter. How could she be so happy when Katie was so sad?

She arrived at the room and stood in the door way watching them. Naomi and Emily were sat laughing at something across the room, something hidden from Katie.

Katie examined her sister for a time. She was positively glowing with happiness. No signs of the emotional turmoil Katie had been suffering, No puffy patches under her eyes. Naomi put her arm round Emily's neck and Emily leaned in to her still in hysterics, she kissed the blondes neck softly.

"So what do you think?" the voice belonged to JJ. So he was the hidden cause of amusement. Katie didn't need to see him to know he had been doing one of his stupid magic tricks.

"That was fucking brilliant JJ" Emily managed through her fits of laughter. Katie could just imagine JJ's face glowing with joy at her words.

Naomi noticed her first her laughter stopped instantly, she flung her arm back to capture Emily's attention while still gaping open mouthed at Katie.

"Katie" Emily looked stunned at her presence for a moment, lost for words, but she quickly recovered herself, stood, and walked over to where she stood. Emily wrapped her arms around her sister, she felt numb she wanted to return the embrace but her arms seemed too heavy, her blood was boiling.

JJ's head leaned across the door. To see her "Hi Katie" he said too cheerfully clearly not sensing her emotions. Katie didn't reply.

"How have you been?" Emily sounded worried scared almost.

Katie managed to calm herself and with great effort she finally managed to wrap her arms around her sister. Sharing the moment.

"I'm ok, how have you been?" Katie lied. Emily separated from their embrace and examined Katie. She didn't look convinced.

"I'm fine, Naomi's been great..." Katie saw her wince at her own words as she realised the effect they may have she hesitated then continued "how are things at, you know... at home?" Emily stuttered.

"Oh they're great Emily" Katie replied sarcastically "Just great"

"We've all been ignoring each other it's been brilliant. Mum blames you" Katie gestured to Naomi "I blame mum. Dad's just completely ignorant of the whole situation; he seems to think you're on an extended sleep-over or something. James just makes derogatory comments about how great lesbian sex is"

Emily bit her lip nervously, "Sorry" She mumbled. Which only enraged Katie further, what did she have to be sorry for? Nothing, it wasn't her fault. Nothing ever was.

"Please Emily, please just come home" Katie's voice broke as she begged.

"Don't Emily, it'll only happen again it could be worse next time" Naomi chose now to interfere. This was between family she didn't own Emily. Who was being the controlling one now? Katie glared at her she returned the look. Emily looked from one to the other clearly torn.

"I don't know..." Emily began

Katie cut across her not breaking eye contact with Naomi "You're only seventeen you belong at home. Mum wants you back as much as I do. It won't happen again"

It was Naomi's turn to cut across Emily this time "You don't know that. Your mum doesn't care she just wants another opportunity to _imprison her_" she emphasised her last words.

"I'm sure that's not true" Emily spoke quietly they both ignored her.

"Why don't we all just calm down" JJ supported Emily he was almost shaking, Katie recognised one of his episodes coming on.

"Piss off JJ" Naomi shouted him down. JJ noticeably shrunk. Emily put her hand on his shoulder to comfort herself as much as to comfort JJ. They both looked as uneasy as each other.

"She's loved here Katie. That's more than she gets at home. Your mum can't accept she's gay and you just like her as your pet" Naomi spat the words.

The injustice of the words stung her; she'd given Emily plenty of space since the Love Ball. She's spent more time with Naomi than her. Katie wanted to hit Naomi. She would have if Emily wasn't stood between them, looking vulnerable as always. The look that made people want to shelter her, to look after her.

"Loved. Loved" Katie was laughing at the irony of it "how could anyone not love poor little innocent Emily. Everybody loves Emily, Naomi, everybody, isn't that right JJ. I love her more than anyone, more than you, she's about the only person I have. If you loved her you wouldn't make her leave her home"

"How dare you claim to love her more than I do, after all you did last year? If you loved her you wouldn't make her stay in that hell hole. You just want her all to yourself cos everyone likes her and no-one likes you. You're right, she _is_ all you have and it's no less than you deserve. You're pathetic" Naomi hissed

Katie was hurt by the truth in her words. She was completely right. Katie looked to Emily hoping for some sort of defence but Emily was staring at JJ her arm no longer comforting him him. Her eyes were piercing him.

"You love me?" Emily asked her voice flat trying to hide any emotion she had about it.

JJ glanced at his feet ashamedly and nodded his head limply. There was no point in denying it.

Katie felt guilty she hadn't meant to let that slip it wasn't fair on him, but she had been so angry she had thrown away all regard for other people's feelings. She wanted them to hurt the way she had, but JJ was nothing to do with this, none of it was his fault but nonetheless she had vented her fury on him. '_Good ole Katie, fucking up everyone's life' _the bitter thought surfaced in her mind.

There was a silence for a long time. The tension was near unbearable, each person in the room feeling resentment for the others the only person not a target of the hate was Emily. Stuck in the middle with the power to grant each one of them happiness.

She spoke to JJ first. "You know I'm gay JJ. I like you, I really do..."

"I know" he interrupted weakly. Katie guessed he didn't want to hear it, she didn't blame him. It couldn't be easy to accept.

JJ's head was still down he sat himself down on Naomi's bed to steady himself. Naomi glaring at him all the while.

Silence once again ensued but Katie wasn't going to wait any longer to hear her own fate. "So are you coming home or not?"

Naomi looked up at Emily expectantly. Emily looked from one to the other.

"No..." She carried on talking but Katie stopped hearing. She was already leaving tears stinging her eyes.

She knew she should hear her out but she couldn't, she wouldn't, accept her decision.

* * *

_**If you got confused about the whole JJ bit, its been a while since it was mentioned. Chapter 2 might make it clearer. Then again perhaps not.**_

_**Please Review. Remember a bad review is better than no review. Not too bad though. lol**_


End file.
